Big Time Spies Again
by CK15
Summary: Big time rush are called back on another mission so they suit up to save the day again. However, when the answer to saving the world is something from their past, will they have the courage to face it? Rated T for safety. I'm not fully sure where this will go yet... Let's see where my imagination takes me... If anyone has ideas, id love to hear them :
1. Prologue

"Penny Lane. Please report to Special Agent Lane's Office Immediately." The overhead speaker system announced throughout the whole MI6 Headquarters.

Penny Lane was sitting down in the change rooms, having just finished her karate training, a necessity to every newly recruited agent. She dabbed her face with her white sweat towel before chucking it into her locker.

'_What does he want now?' _she wondered as she changed into a white collared shirt and high waisted black skirt, that reached to just above her knees. She brushed her brunette waves and put them into a high ponytail before touching up her makeup.

When she was done, she exited the change room and walked through numerous lengthy corridors until she came upon the office that her father currently occupied. She took in a nervous breath and then knocked on the door.

"Come in." A voice called from inside. Penny opened the door to see her father writing away furiously at pages and pages of documents. He looked up from his desk and smiled lovingly at the girl in front of him. "Hello sweetie. Could you shut the door behind you?"

Penny did as she was told and sat down opposite her father. "You needed to see me?"

Simon Lane placed down his pen, "Yes I did."

Penny looked questionably at her father.

"Penny," he began, "I need you to take on this mission." He handed her a package.

She looked through the package containing images of a teenager, about 17 or 18 years old. "What do you need me to do?"

"This boy, he goes by the name of 'The Victor'. Weird name to choose, but anyway… Apparently he plans to 'Destroy music', well as he says anyway. From what we know, he plans to brainwash people into destroying anyone who will stop him from being the top."

"You mean he's just some crazy teen who is so desperate to be a star, he's willing to destroy the competition to get there?"

"Pretty much. But he seems pretty dangerous. And you may need some help."

"Why? This sounds like something I should be able to handle."

"Well he says he won't stop until the group that destroyed his dream is killed off."

"What group?"

"You know them."

"I know lots of music groups dad. That doesn't really narrow it down for me."

"Ok then. I have three words for you. Big Time Rush."


	2. A Letter from Penny

"Mail's here!" Jennifer called out into the crib, picking up the mail from the floor. She stood up, flicking through the pile of letters and envelopes that were in her hand as she walked over to where the boys were playing video games.

"Hey! I thought we were on a team!" James said frustrated, due to Carlos killing him for the fifth time in ten minutes.

"Sorry! You look like Kendall's character!"

"I look nothing like Kendall!"

"Do too!"

"Do not!"

"Do too!"

"Do not!"

"Do too!"

"Oi, cut it out! You guys are just nervous 'cause you know that we're gonna win." Kendal interrupted as the timer approached the 10 second mark.

Carlos and James glanced at each other for a moment and then screamed in unison, "ATTACK!"

The four friends battled it out as the timer counted down.

5, 4, 3, 2, 1, Game Over.

The boys placed their controllers down as Kendall and Logan were pronounced the winners for the third time that afternoon.

"Told you." Kendall stated as he walked away from the couch.

"James," Kendall's mum said waving a plain yellow envelope in his direction, "this one's for you."

"Oooh, maybe it's some company wanting to use my dashing good looks." He stated, twinkling his fingers in front of his face in his typical way. He grabbed the envelope and walked over to the orange couch.

"Do you guys want a drink?" Kendall asked as he fixed himself a milkshake.

"Yeah, Chocolate."

"Strawberry."

"Vanilla would be great."

"Ok, will do."

"Guys," James called out to his fellow band mates, "you may wanna check this out."

"Why?" Logan asked.

"It's from Penny."

"Penny?"

"Yeah… Penny Lane. Remember London, MI6," James lowered his voice, "saving the world."

"Oh yeah! How is she?"

"Good, but you may want to read this…"

James handed the letter to Kendall and the four boys gathered around where he sat.

_Hi James,  
How are you? I hope everything is going well with 'Big Time Rush'.  
I must tell you and your friends that a matter of urgency has arisen recently at MI6, which threatens the world as we know it.  
My father believes that some man is trying to destroy the world. I don't know what his plan is, but we need help. That help is you. If you are in, meet me at the Palm Woods Park at 3pm on the 30__th__ May.  
Hope to see you and your friends there,_

_Penny Lane_

The boys looked up from the letter and stared at each other, worry etched in their features.

"What do we do?" James asked his fellow band mates.

Kendall sighed. He was worried something like this was going to happen in the foreseeable future. "I guess there's only one thing we can do…" He finally stated after a few moments.

"What's that?" Carlos raised his left eyebrow questionably at his friend.

"We gotta suit up…"

Logan stood up from the couch and whispered in reply, "I thought we were **NEVER** going to be spies again!"

"I know, I know. But it looks like we don't really have much of a choice. Besides," Kendall answered, "I don't think they would mind if we found out what we were getting ourselves into first..."

The boys shrugged and sighed in agreement. "So we're in?"

"Yep." The other three replied in unison.

Kendall got up off the couch and handed the letter back to James, before strolling back into the kitchen to finish making their milkshakes.

"Oh, uh Kendall," Logan began as Kendall placed the four milkshakes onto the mahogany table in front of them, "Isn't today the 30th?"

"Yeah I think so. Why?"

"Well…" The boys looked to where Logan was pointing to see the digital clock reading 2:55pm in glowing red light.

The boys of BTR then grabbed their drinks and ran out of the crib with haste, towards the Palm Woods Park to meet with an old friend and spy.


End file.
